Bonds that tie
by selena23loveless
Summary: Life in the Hardwich mansion is as normal as it could be, with Kia and Louise together. But their lives are about to change when a new member enters their so-called "family". Spolier for the secret missions, in the game.
1. Chapter 1: The newcomer

Please let me know if you like the story and if I should continue it! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I don't own Absobey. Neither its characters, nor the hentai...I mean handsome, intelligent, amazing protagonists.

Louise: "I'll take that as a compliment"

Me :*smile*

Kia: *eating whinners* "Start the fanfiction already!"

Me: *sigh* "Hai, hai!"

Bonds that tie

_Chapter one : The newcomer_

Kia entered the house with his usual carefree attitude. He had enjoyed his day off in different ways and in the end he had walked Tigg through a park. It was the beginning of spring, so the weather was very nice and the mood was relaxed and joyful. All troubles seemed forgotten and the world suddenly looked like a better place….until Kia entered the gloomy atmosphere of the main room. All the negative energy that seemed to engulf the entire mansion was emitted by one being.

-"Louise?" Kia's tone implied a question directed at the young blonde who was pacing the room. Clear blue eyes were lifted to reveal an annoyed glance.

-"You're late! We have to talk."

Kia pouted.

-"Can't a guy enjoy his day off? What's with the gloomy look? Are you constipated?"

Louise gave him a "death glare" as an answer.

-"I'm not in the mood for your taunting. This is serious."

Kia lifted one eyebrow slightly. Louise sighed deeply before speaking.

-"My father wants to add a new member to our so-called "family". That means both of us and Gallacher will have to make room for another person who will live here…starting today."

-"Here? But what about our mission? This is our headquarters, right?"

-"I know. He didn't explain anything, he just instructed Gallacher so he'll be dealing with everything. Gallacher is at the airport now, to pick the kid."

-"A kid?" Kia couldn't hide a grin.

-"Don't even think about it, you pervert! You might traumatize him."

-"Look who's talking! You're no angel, yourself."

-"Hm…true." Louise admitted with a grin. "But this one is off limits. My father said so."

-"Oh? So your father swings _that_ way, now?"

-"I doubt it. But I'm also curious why the sudden interest on the kid." Louise sat on the sofa and sighed in resignation. "Looks like we'll have to take a break from our missions…unless we can find another headquarters. But we have to be careful."

-"Yeah! There are enough people who know about our "secret" missions alredy. Still…", Kia joined Louise on the sofa and put his arm around the other's shoulder, "rules are meant to be broken. Even if your father doesn't agree, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

-"If you plan on breaking the rules you should be prepared to deal with the consequences" Replied Louise taking Kia's arm off his shoulder.

-"You should know by now…facing consequences is one of my hobbies", said Kia with a challenging grin, catching Louise off guard. He held Louise's hand tightly in his own.

Right than somebody opened the front door. Both Kia and Louise exchanged glances. There was a slight knock and than the door to the main room opened to reveal Gallacher.

-"Louise-sama, Kia-sama, your guest has arrived". Gallacher stepped aside to let in the kid.

Kia's eyes opened wide in shock and his jaw almost fell. Disappointment could be read all over his face.

-"A girl?"

Louise examined the girl a little; she had that kind of angelic features that made one want to hug and protect her. She had light brown hair, up to her shoulders and clear blue eyes. Her beauty reminded Louise of himself and he felt a drop of bitterness tint his heart. His good looks, although beneficial in many occasions, never brought him what really mattered. But his mood improved when he saw Kia's face.

-"Hello! My name is Relena. Nice to meet you!" The girl smiled and came closer.

-"Nice to meet you, too!" replied Louise returning the smile. Kia just smiled weakly, than whispered to Louise.

-"You didn't mention that the kid was a girl."

-"You didn't ask", said Louise, a grin barely gracing his lips. "So…do you still want to break the rules?"

Saying that Louise got off the sofa in a suspiciously good mood and offered to show Relena her room. At that moment Kia felt like he would have liked to sample some of Louise's beautiful golden hair as a souvenir. But then he thought that having a girl around wasn't that bad.

-"You decided to go along with this?" Asked Kia, after Gallacher had taken Relena to her room.

-"I don't really have a choice. Until I find my father's reasons, anyway", replied Louise and sighted.

-"Whatever happens, I'm with you on this", Kia offered and kissed Louise gently on the lips.

-" Oh…what made you soft all of a sudden?" A hint of teasing could be heard in Louise's voice. Kia pouted.

After two hours they all sat at the table and Gallacher put the plates before them, after which he joined them. There was an awkward silence at first, interrupted by the sound of forks and by the occasional smiles Kia and Louise offered in Relena's direction. After a few moments the girl put aside her fork with a loud noise and took a deep breath.

-"Look, I appreciate everything you're doing for me guys, but I'm not going to sleep with either of you. So I would appreciate it if you cut the nice guy act and talk to me honestly", she said in a straight and serious voice. Both Kia and Louise were speechless, frozen in the middle of what they were doing. It seemed the cute innocent girl wasn't so innocent after all…

Gallacher seemed busy with his plate. Louise was the first who broke the silence.

-"We don't have such intentions, don't worry! But you are right when you say we should talk honestly. First of all, we don't know why you are here and what is your relationship with my father."

-"Hardwich-san is my tutor. He took me under his protection when I was 14 years old. I have no idea why he did that."

-"How old are you now?" Asked Kia, curious.

-"I'm 18."

_So my father has been a tutor for this girl for exactly four years and I was completely unaware of it? I should have a very long talk with my father next time I meet him… _thought Louise annoyed.

-"You're still little, than. I'm 20 and Louise is 22, so we could be your older brothers. You should listen to us, learn from our experience." Teased Kia. Louise threw him a diapproving glance.

-"Don't listen to him. You can't learn anything good from Kia"

-"I'm ok like this, thank you." Said Relena quickly to stop the upcoming quarrel." So, Louise-san…you're the son of Hardwich-san. Right? And you are Kia-san." Both nodded. " Gallacher-san told me to be careful, because you are…peculiar persons" added Relena with a grin.

-"What does that mean?" Asked Louise with an icy glare towards Gallacher.

-"Special, intelligent and very elegant" Explained the large man in a hurry. Relena focused on her plate to hide another grin.

-"Hm. I don't care about all that stuff! You'll see how we are the more time we spend together."

-"True" Replied Relena, smiling at Kia's straight-forward line."Actually, I don't want to depend on Hardwich-san's kindness. I want to get a job and achieve something in life through my own strength. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for Hardwich-san's support, but…"

-"You want to prove to yourself that you can manage on your own and find a purpose in life" Filled Kia in, approvingly.

-"Yes."

They finished eating and went to sleep, tired after a day full of events. The next morning Kia went to the barracks and Louise attended a seminar for young people of the upper class. Relena went with Gallacher to look for a job.

In the afternoon Relena sat on the sofa playing with Tigg, while Kia was moving restless around the room.

-"Kia-san, you should calm down. You make Tigg nervous."

-"I need an occupation in order to calm down. Gallacher!"

The massive, well-built buttler answered Kia's call as soon as he could.

-"Yes, Kia-sama"

-"I need an occupation"

-"Yes, I was was going to solve that problem, but I'm waiting for Louise-sama to arrive. Please wait a bit longer, Kia-sama!" Kia frowned, but had to comply.

Soon Louise returned.

-"Finally!"

-"Is there something wrong?" Asked Louise.

-"There came a new request dossier early this morning", explained Gallacher. Both Kia and Louise looked nervous from Gallacher to Relena.

-"Don't worry, I know about your "secret" missions. That's why I used the term 'peculiar' when I talked about you. It's quite an unusual job, but I don't think it's bad. You're helping people, after all"

-"So…you knew. Gallacher, how come you haven't told us that she knows?" Asked Kia slightly upset.

-"I'm sorry, Kia-sama. I was waiting for the right moment"

-"Fine, whatever! At least we don't have to pretend anymore"

-"So what about the missions?" Asked Louise.

Gallacher handed Kia the dossier.

-"Please make my father come back to my mother. My father left us, I heard that he's with a younger woman. If you could somehow separate them, so my father can come back to us…" Kia's voice faded as he was lost in thoughts.

-"Kia…should I take the request this time?" Asked Louise, concern evident in his voice, though his expression remained calm.

-"No" Answered Kia, coming back to the present." This is something I have to do. Besides, you have a presentation next week that you should focus on"

-"A presentation?" Asked Relena.

-"Yes, for his upper-class course. It's next Tuesday, isn't it?" Louise nodded.

-"Well, than we can go cheer him up. My job interview is only Wednesday, so I have time. And I can assist you on your mission, Kia."

-"What?" Everybody stared in shock at Relena.

-"I mean, till a certain point. I won't assist you until the end, obviously" she continued, blushing.

-"This should be interesting", said Kia with a grin, "ok, I'm counting on you! But do you have time, with your interview?"

-"Sure, it's a week until my exam, so I have plenty of time".

-"Not quite" interrupted Louise."My father instructed me to take you with me in the upper-class course. You'll start tomorrow."

-"What about school?" Asked Relena.

-"The course is a short one, it will end when the spring holidays are over. After that you'll have private tutors to teach you"

Relena pouted in disappointment.

-"Private tutors? Even here? I thought Hardwich-san will let me go to a normal school this time."

-"Well. It seems he's set on spoiling you", said Louise smiling grimly.

-"But at least I can go to school now, during holidays. And we'll be classmates! I'm glad!" Said Relena, smiling broadly. Louise looked at her, slightly confused, but managed a small smile. "And I still want to help Kia with the mission, during the weekend. I don't have better things to do"

-"If you want it that much. But you should be prepared" Warned Kia, with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2: The arrogant prince

Me : This chapter will focus more upon Louise, so I thought the title suites him.

Louise : I like the part with the prince.

Me : *smiles* I had a feeling you would.

Louise : About the arrogant part…*takes out his concealed whip*

Me : *hides behind Kia* We should focus on the story…hehe…

*to the readers* Please review!

_Chapter two : The arrogant prince_

The next morning Relena was traveling with Louise in his modern, very good looking Mercedes Benz, towards the school where the special course was held.

-"So what is this job about, that you have applied for?" Asked Louise. Relena was just indulging herself in the comfortable seat, pondering whether to ever leave the Mercedes or not.

-"Call center. I've worked in this domain previously, so I have experience."

-"So you have worked before. How come?"

-"Before Hardwich-san became my tutor I had different kind of jobs in order to support me and my mother. Even now, I want to have a job, so I wouldn't depend so much on your father."

-"I see. So what happened to your mother?"

Louise looked at Relena and saw that she was uncomfortable, struggling with the answer. He sighted.

-"You don't have to answer if you don't want to" Said Louise, staring at the window.

Relena looked at him with blue eyes widened in surprise, than smiled warmly. Louise noticed the smile.

-"What?"

Relena shook her head.

-"Nothing. So what is this course about?"

The day went on peacefully, Louise helped Relena to get used to the school and even shared his book with her, though he still had a somehow reserved attitude towards her. Relena realized that Louise had that attitude towards people in general, though he smiled often and seemed friendly. In the evening they came back and Relena went in her room to take a shower. Later, Gallacher knocked at her door.

-"Relena-sama, this envelope was sent to you by Louise-sama."

Curious, Relena opened it. Inside there was a note and a ticket to an equestrian competition. The note said:

'Since you told me you like horses so much this will be a good experience for you.'

Relena's face lightened up and she dashed into the living room, in search of Louise. There she found Kia, holding the same ticket that she had received.

-"You have one too?"

-"All four of us have. We're going to the competition, Sunday evening" They all looked at Louise.

-"Since it's Sunday and we all have a full week ahead of us, I thought a change might be nice", explained the blonde casually.

-"I'll do my best to learn as much as I can from this experience", said Relena with a warm smile.

Again, Louise looked at her for a few seconds, but than took his cup of tea and began to sip gracefully.

A/N: Sorry, this chapter turned out to be shorter than I expected. But the next one will be longer (it will be about Kia). I hope you'll look forward to it! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: The playful prince

Kia : *still eating whinners* "So you'll write about me?"

Me : "Yes. You're still eating? Those have a lot of calories"

Kia : "It's ok. I have a mission after this, so I…"

Me : "I don't need to know the details!"

Kia : *grins* "I didn't even get to the best part"

Me : *in a hurry* "There's no time for that. I should begin the story. Please review!"

_Chapter three : The playful__ prince_

Relena was enthusiastic about the mission with Kia. Unfortunately, her enthusiasm decreased visibly the fallowing day.

-"Tell me again, Kia-san. Why on Earth do I have to wear this?" Asked Relena in a desperate voice, while pulling her dress in an attempt to make it longer.

Kia grinned and glanced at her.

-"It's not that bad, just a bit above the knee"

-"A bit? ", Relena was now throwing daggers at Kia, while anger was evident in her voice,"This is a bit for you?"

-"What? Did you come out of a monastery or something?", Teased Kia. "If you're upset now, wait until we get on my motorcycle" Kia seemed to have fun, as usual.

-"Motorcycle? There's no way I'm getting on that wearing this!"

-"You wanted to take part in the mission.."

-"Yeah, that was before finding out that you're crazy!"

-"That's a bad habit, you know! Blaming others for your mistakes. You wanted the mission, you should take responsibility"

-"And you shouldn't be here, you know? The mad house is in the other part of the town!"

Fortunately, Gallacher came just in time with the Mercedes.

-"Kia-sama, Louise-sama said you can use his car for this mission"

-"Thank God!" Said Relena getting in the back of the car. Kia joined her with a large grin.

-"The car is good too…though I still prefer my Harley Davidson"

That remark earned him another death glare from Relena. After that she turned her back on him, staring at the window.

-"It suites you", said Kia after a while. Relena looked at him questioningly. "The dress", came the explanation. "I'm sure the target will eat out the palm of your hand as soon as he sees you"

-"That is if I have the right attitude", said Relena a bit more friendly towards Kia now. "I just hope he won't jump me as soon as he sees me!"

-"That won't happen. I'll do the jumping part…on the target, I mean", added Kia with an amused smile when he noticed the temporary fear on Relena's face.

-"Speaking of the target…I bet he's a real jerk! I mean…he has a wife and a child, but he doesn't care about them and hurts them by going with some other woman. I believe he doesn't deserve to have a family"

Kia looked at Relena's upset face.

-"Yeah, that's why we'll teach him a lesson! He'll never want to set his eyes on another woman after this, ever again! Hihi" Kia smiled in satisfaction. Though Relena knew that Kia's thoughts weren't exactly innocent at that moment, she couldn't help but smile.

-"Here we are, Kia-sama, Relena-sama! I wish you both good luck!" Gallacher told them from the driver's seat, turning a bit to smile encouragingly at them.

-"Thank you, Gallacher! We'll need it" Said Relena getting out of the Mercedes.

-"You don't have to do this if you don't want to", said Kia stepping out of the car.

-"No, I want to do this! I want to be of some assistance to you. Besides, giving a lesson to such a scumbag is the best way to start a good day!" Relena prepared herself and took a decisive attitude. After that she entered the hotel where the target was staying at that moment.

-"I'll be close in case you need me! Give your best!" Said Kia encouragingly, before she got inside.

Relena knew that the target would be at the hotel's bar, so she went there. When she arrived she took a seat close to the target and studied him. He was pretty good-looking and had that aura of confidence that bordered arrogance. His looks and gestures matched the description of the file : he was a real playboy. Relena turned her head for a moment, in disgust, but than focused her attention back on the target.

_I have to give my best at this mission_, she thought. Than Relena began to smile meaningfully at the target. After a few glances the man came to her.

-"Hello, beautiful!" He greeted her with a smirk.

Relena smiled as warmly as she could, putting a side note in her mind that she should ask Louise to help her practice her poker face.

-"Hello, do you feel lonely?"

-"Not anymore", the man answered.

-"Than we should go somewhere more..private", suggested Relena looking sweetly at her target.

They went into an empty room, where Kia already waited.

-"Oi, what are you doing with my woman?" Kia pretended to be annoyed.

-"Your woman? I saw her first!"

-"Maybe…but she's still mine. She just likes to play once in a while"

Relena came by Kia's side hugging him in order to confirm what he had said. Hugging Kia, she "accidentally" pinched him, as punishment for the 'She just likes to play once in a while' part. Of course, Kia wasn't affected by it, but rather smirked.

-"Sorry, dear" she said to the target. "I'll go now; I have other things to attend to. Bye!"

The last thing Relena saw before exiting the room was Kia cornering his "prey", as he liked to say. She knew he'll have no trouble at all dealing with that jerk. So she got to the Mercedes and Gallacher took her back to the mansion.


	4. Chapter 4: The equestrian competition

Me : Sorry, it took a while for me to update.

Louise *in an even tone* : I'm sure you have an explanation.

Me: Yeah, I went to the seaside.

Kia : Did you meet any good-looking man worthy of me?

Me : *lifts an eyebrow*

Louise : *in a dangerous tone* Do you want to betray me?

Kia : *in defence* No…I was thinking..a threesome might be good

Louise : *mutters* Pervert!

Me : *sigh* Please review!

_Chapter four : The equestrian competition_

-"Where is Louise?"

-"He's taken", said Kia with a grin. Relena blushed.

-"I didn't ask that", she replied muttering something about Kia's innocence, "he's the one who got our tickets, so we can't leave without him, can we?"

-"He's already in the car. Come, Tigg!"

They got in the car, Kia in the back (with Tigg at his feet), next to Louise and Relena in the front. The stadium where the equestrian competition was held wasn't too far, but traveling by car was better.

-"This is going to be fun!" Kia said, putting his arm around Louise's shoulders.

-"Kia, remember that we're going to see an equestrian competition, so your perverted thoughts have no place there", countered Louise sharply.

-"Why not? Everybody is free to enjoy…horses." Kia put emphasis on the last word and grinned. Louise shot him a death glare.

-"Gallacher, are we there yet?"

-"Oh, so eager!", said Kia, having fun.

Relena was hiding behind her chair, Tigg was under Kia's and Gallacher was driving as fast as he could. Good thing that the stadium wasn't far.

During the competition they all admired the beautiful horses and their performance; Louise was delighted with a pure breed, raven Steier horse. After the competition Louise used his influence to see the horses and he took Kia and the others with him.

-"My mother liked horses a lot", said Relena while patting a well-built chestnut horse, "they are so elegant and strong. I've always admired their beauty. They are strong, but also delicate and they have such good eyes. Like dogs; they have angel's eyes"

-"Angel?" Asked Louise.

-"Yes. Because they offer help and support, they even risk their lives to help and all they want in return is affection and care. They are kind creatures, but not defenseless"

-"They remind you of your mother?"

-"Yes" Relena stopped for a few seconds, lost in thoughts."My mother was middle-class, but she had the grace and delicacy of nobility; she was so strong inside and considerate about others' feelings. She fell in love with a nobleman and she thought he loved her too. But when she got pregnant with me that jerk left her. He only wanted to have fun and wasn't interested in a serious relationship. My mother had to raise me on her own…I…lost her when I was 12. If he had helped her maybe she would still be alive. That's why I can't forgive him…from my point of view I don't have a father. I don't need such a father!" Relena's eyes glittered with determination and anger.

-"Your mother must have been an amazing person! She did such a good job in raising you; I think you inherited her strong will. You became what you are now thanks to her and to your own strength"

-"Kia.."

-"Just like Kia once told me, you are yourself no matter who your father is and what he did. You can be proud of who you are!"

-"Louise..you're both right!" Relena's face lightened up.

-"So you lived for two years on your own and than you met my father?"

-"Yes. I took several jobs and one of them was waitress. That's how I met Hardwich-san; he was interested in my story and wanted to offer me support, so he became my tutor."

-"I see.."

When Relena left the stadium she was wondering why Kia and Louise suddenly disappeared.

-"Louise-sama wanted to purchase the raven Steier that he liked so much and Kia-sama went with him, so it may take a while. Do you want to wait for them, Relena-sama?"

-"No, it's ok. They probably want to be alone for a while. I'll take a taxi to the mansion."

-"I can drive you there, it's safer"

-"Don't worry, I'll be fine!" Said Relena and smiled assuringly.

Next chapter will deal with what Kia and Louise were doing at this time. n_n

The fallowing week was full of events and went by fast.

Kia and Relena went to Louise's presentation and admired Louise's poker face, elegance and fluency. One could have wondered why both wanted to cheer him up, when apparently he didn't need any encouragement. But Kia and Relena knew that Louise was actually glad that they were there, even if he wouldn't admit it openly. Kia finished his mission successfully- would you expect otherwise?

With Kia's help Relena was ready for the interview and she got the job. Also with Louise's support she could keep up with the upper-class course. With every day that passed Relena felt that she became more and more part of the "family" and she was glad. She felt that maybe Kia and Louise could heal the wounds in her heart. That is…if nothing happened, that could open those wounds again..


	5. Chapter 5: On a hot, chilly day

Me : Yay! You can worship me *grins* I've written my first yaoi scene.

Kia : The first time is more difficult, after that it gets easier.

Me *through gritted teeth* : There won't be any next time.

Kia *disappointed* : Why not?

Me: Because it was the most difficult chapter I've ever written. Though I hope it's a good one.

Louise *taking out his whip* : So…I'm bottom! *sadic grin*

Me *hides behind Kia* : Save me!

Kia : Are you going to write another rated M?

Me *mumbles* :…

Kia : Please review!

_Chapter five : On a hot, chilly day_

Two workers were chatting by the stables.

-"It's so cold! Like we're in winter!"

-"It's the beginning of spring, of course there are cold days! Oh, I miss summer.."

-"We can go get ourselves a drink, to warm up"

-"Oh, good idea!"

-"What are you two doing? You're supposed to be working!" Said a man behind them

-"Oh, boss…we're working, of course!" Said the first worker hurrying to pile up the hay.

-"What else could we be doing, boss?" The second added, taking a bucket and filling it with water. Their boss sighed in dismay and shook his head. Right than Kia and Louise passed them by and headed towards the unused stables.

-"Oh…who are those two? They don't look like workers, especially the blonde one" Said one of the workers, staring at Louise. The boss hit his head.

-"Don't stare like that, you fool! It's impolite! That is the heir of the Hardwich estate; I heard he came here to buy a horse that took part in the race."

-"Oh, so he's rich! Eh…that must be nice, to be reach…"

The boss hit him again.

-"Oi, didn't you hear what I said? Stop daydreaming and get to work!"

000000000000

As soon as they found an unused stable Kia pushed Louise inside and captured his soft lips in a tender, yet demanding kiss.

-"Impatient, aren't you?" Teased Louise.

-"Hm…I know you can't wait, either" Answered Kia with a grin

-"However, I'll be on top!" Stated Louise decisively, but Kia jumped on him and threw Louise on the ground, on a pile of hay. Instinctively, Louise frowned and wanted to pull back, but as he felt Kia's delicate tongue over his lips he thought

_Oh, whatever!_ and opened his mouth. Both struggled for dominance for a while, but in the end Kia won and began exploring. When Louise began to moan sweetly Kia grinned in satisfaction. The stable grew hotter as strong arms embraced, hands touched, mouths kissed everything in their way, leaving trails of fire in their path. Louise's mind couldn't keep up with what sensation to focus on-Kia's tongue in his mouth, his gentle kisses along his throat, the arms around his waist, the hands in his hair, the closeness of their bodies. Kia showed no reservation in his kisses, and Louise wasn't sure where one ended and the next began, or how he was breathing. He let Kia's body movement tell him how to move, let his touch show him where to be open. He was experiencing a very real sense that he was drowning, and simultaneously an intense desire to do so-to drown, die, let his consciousness end and simply be. To let Kia do anything he wished to, for the simple reason that he loved him and it felt good. All the emotions and desires that had been walled up inside him were now flowing over him with all the speed and strength of a river suddenly breaking through a crumbling dam. Both craved closeness, they wanted to eliminate any space between them, to become so close that they could smother into each-other and become one.

It couldn't last long because it was too intense, and they were all too exhausted one way or another, and sooner than any of them would have wished they were resting tiredly, contentedly against one another, letting their breathing slow. When Kia met Louise's gaze it was unguarded, his eyes filled with love and kindness.

-"I love you" Louise whispered in his true voice, the one that he kept only for Kia.

Kia kissed him gently on his forhead.

-"I love you too"

00000000000000

The workers had gathered all the hay in piles, fed and cleaned the horses. After some time one of the workers noticed Louise passing by.

-"So hot! Why is it so hot today?" Louise muttered.

The worker stared. His boss came to reprimand him, again.

-"I told you not to stare!"

-"But, boss…how can he be hot on such a chilly day?"

-"He's rich, of course it's hot for him!"

A few seconds later Kia passed by.

-"What's with this scorching heat today?" He wondered, happily.

The worker stared after Kia.

-"Boss, he didn't look like a nobleman. Why was it hot for him too?"

-"Let me teach you something about life", began the boss in a counselling tone, "when strange things like this happen, you better not think too much about them. It will only give you a headache."

-"Ah…ok, boss"


	6. Chapter 6: Bonds of love

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I hope you're still reading my story! This is the most important chapter. Please review!

_Chapter six : Bonds of love_

Kia, Louise and Relena were sitting in the main room when somebody knocked at the entrance.

-"He's here", said Kia throwing a quick glance at Louise to see him stiffen. He placed a hand on the blond's shoulder, but Louise didn't seem affected in any way by the gesture. His poker face was, as always, perfect. Gallacher invited the guest in the main room.

-"I'm glad to see you three are well!"

-"Father, long time no seen! How are you?", inquired Louise.

-"Therese wants all of you to come visit us when you can. She said that she added a new ingredient to the apple pie that Kia-kun likes so much and she would like you to taste it. I came in person to invite you and see how things are going"

-"That's great! I can't wait!"

Louise chuckled at Kia's childish eagerness.

-"We'll be glad to come, father!"

-"I'm invited, too? But I thought this is a family reunion…so.."

-"You're part of the family, Relena-chan", said Louise's father to comfort her.

-"Sure, it won't be fun without you", added Kia cheerfully. Relena smiled happily.

-"I would be honoured to come", she answered and bowed her head.

-"So formal…have you taken lessons from Louise? You start to sound like him" teased Kia. Everyone's attention was focused on Relena, so nobody noticed the flicker of sadness that crossed Maximilian Hardwich's face.

-"Relena, I'm glad to see you get along well with Louise and Kia-kun!", said Maximilian.

"I wanted you to learn as many things from them as you can. You see, I'm from an older generation and my life is filled with regrets of things that can't be undone; that's why I wanted you to be with those from your generation, whose hearts are still pure. This way you can all live better than I did and choose a path which you won't regret later on."

-"Hardwich-san..why are you saying those things?" Asked Relena, troubled.

Everybody was still, listening.

-"I want to tell all of you one of my stories, so you can learn from it. Would you like to hear it?" They all nodded in approval. Maximilian smiled a sad smile, looked at all three of them in turn, than began to talk.

-"When I was younger I was a very foolish and carefree man. I didn't care for lasting relationships, only wanting to have fun. One of the relations I had was with a middle-class woman; I liked her for her strong and kind nature and also for her beauty" Maximilian sighed " but , of course, I wasn't planning to get attached to her. Unfortunately she did. Unlike me, she was capable of love and attachment – something I should have learned from her. When I heard she was pregnant I fled, as the coward that I was. I didn't think about the hardships I would put her through or her tender heart that would be broken. Only years after, when I met Therese and she changed me, I learned about my mistakes and felt remorseful for my past. I wanted to make amends somehow, so I searched for the woman whose life I have ruined, but it was too late. Though I know I can't be forgiven, I wanted to take care of her daughter…our daughter. So I became her legal if I knew that she probably hated me…and with good reasons. I know that even if I apologize to her for the rest of my life, it won't be enough" Maximilian's voice was filled with bitterness and his eyes, full of tears were hidden from view by his head, that was bent in misery.

Slowly, all eyes looked at Relena. Her blue eyes were wide with surprise, processing the information, than gradually darkened.

-"I hated you all my life, but than…I didn't care about you that much. For me, it was as if I never had a father. So for me my father is dead", she said in a harsh tone, her eyes cold.

Then her voice softened. "But you, Hardwich-san, somehow…I can't hate you. Because you have always been there for me and gradually I came to see you as the father I never had. So for me, I only had a father when I met you. The rest doesn't matter…it's in the past"…she looked at him and her azure eyes were shining with gentle tears."But don't you ever turn your back on me…I won't forgive you if you do", she added, her voice shaking.

-"You're such a strong and kind person. I don't deserve a daughter like you..", said Maximilian with tears of joy in his eyes.

-"Master…Relena-sama…Louise-sama…Kia-sama! I'm so glad to see you finally united! There's nothing more beautiful than the bonds of love that tie people together!" Exclaimed Gallacher, deeply moved. "Romantic love (he looked at Kia and Louise), parental love (he looked at Relena, Maximilian and Louise), brotherly love (he looked at Louise and Relena) and the love between friends (he looked at Kia, Relena and Louise). These are the bonds that define and make us stronger, give us a meaning. And I , Gallacher, am truly happy to be part of these bonds!" In the end, Gallacher burst in tears.

-"So this is why you became Relena's tutor, father", said Louise having finally the answers to his questions.

-"And you wanted me to get closer to Louise and Kia not only to learn from them, but also because I am part of the family", added Relena.

-"Ah..isn't that nice!" Said Kia. "But I have to warn you that being Louise's sister, even half-sister like you, is a bit…delicate. But…rest in peace..eh, I mean do your best!" He concluded and patted Relena's shoulder gently. For the first time Relena smiled. Louise frowned.

-"Kia…do explain what you meant"

Kia grinned.

-"Don't let it bother you! We should celebrate this" Kia suddenly hugged Louise and held him tight. The captive blond thought to struggle a bit, but decided it was too troublesome and gave up quietly.

-"I'm glad to be Louise's sister"

The two brothers exchanged a quick glance.

-"I've heard you have a job now", Maximilian said to Relena.

They all spent the rest of the day together, chatting and playing games, like a real family. After that Maximilian left, but not before inviting them to spend the fallowing week-end with him and Therese and taste the new apple pie. Before going to the bedroom Kia took Gallacher aside to talk.

-"Kia-sama?" Asked Gallacher confused, seeing Kia giving him a big envelope.

-"I think Relena is ready for her first and last solo secret mission"

Gallacher's eyes widened.

-"She's an innocent girl, but I have a feeling she hasn't experienced romantic love too much." Explained Kia. "And I think I know who her type is", he added with a grin."Give her this dossier and tell her that I'm counting on her to complete the mission successfully"

-"Yes, Kia-sama!"

Epilogue

Kia caught Relena day-dreaming on the couch.

-"Are you ill or something?" He asked innocently.

-"No, actually…I was thinking about my target, Dirk Wahl. He's quite an admirable person. He's a good leader, strong and brave, but also kind and always attentive to people's needs. You've given me a good mission, Kia! Thank you…", Relena said happily.

-"I had a feeling you'll like it. You can learn many things from each-other. But …you don't have to take this as a mission. Take your time and if you like each-other let it be more than that."

Relena blushed.

-"Kia…how did you know?"

-"He's your type, isn't he? And my intuition tells me that he likes you too"

Relena's blush deepened.

-"Dirk is a lot like you, but he's more innocent"

Kia smirked in anticipation. Louise came in and sat on the other couch, reading the newspaper and sipping the tea that Gallacher had brought to him.

-"Well…he was innocent." Kia continued. "Did I mention he was my target? Those were good times!" Relena's state changed from gratefulness to anger and frustration. Kia went on, apparently unaware of the change. "Actually, most of the things he knows are from me. Yeap, you can learn a lot from him!"

-" I can't believe that!" Began the angry girl. "And to think I was actually grateful to you! You're ruining my life! You pervert!" She began to chase Kia inside the mansion, insulting him. Kia was having fun, of course.

-"Louise-sama, should we stop them?"

-"They'll stop when they get tired. Just leave them…" Louise took a sip of his tea, trying to ignore the noise.

It was a normal day for the Hardwich family.

~Owari~


End file.
